


Caught

by follower_of_lamashtu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught in the Act, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follower_of_lamashtu/pseuds/follower_of_lamashtu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Toussaint Trevelyan steal a moment alone when the Inquisitor returns to Skyhold after several weeks away. They forget to lock one of the doors to Cullen's office. Written for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a kink meme fill, requesting Cullen and a male Inquisitor being caught in the act by a random scout. Rather vivdly detailed rumors storm the keep.

 Toussaint Trevelyan couldn’t help but snicker as he fished the vial of oil from Cullen’s desk. He shook his head as he poured some onto his fingers before sliding one into Cullen’s entrance, dragging a low moan from the Commander.

 “What could you possibly find _funny_ back there?” Cullen muttered as Trevelyan pulled the digit back out, quickly adding a second on its return trip.

 “You keep this in your desk. In the top drawer. What do your men think it’s for?” the Inquisitor asked, grin audible even though Cullen couldn’t see his face. He hisses in a breath at the sweet burn of his lover’s stretching.

 “No one else goes in my desk but you. Most people have _some_ decorum on the job,” Cullen piped up more deliberately this time. He opened his mouth to continue, but Trevelyan crooked his fingers inside Cullen and all that came from the man’s mouth was a strangled groan. The Inquisitor added a third finger right as Cullen went momentarily limp as the pressure lifted from his prostate.

 “Cullen,” the younger man crooned, bending down to kiss the small of Cullen’s back. “Relax for me. You can’t have my cock until you can take three fingers easily.” He coupled the slowly push of his fingers with a tender rubbing on his lower back.

 “Sorry, Inqui- Toussaint. I’ve been anticipating your return-” Cullen cuts himself off with a grunt as he takes in the first set of knuckles, "quite eagerly.” Toussaint chuckles, pouring some oil on the small of Cullen’s back and onto his fingers. The second set of knuckles slides in with only a quiet whimper from the blond on the desk.

 “Me, too. The last two hours in the saddle were agony, I assure you,” Trevelyan said to the Commander’s back. He withdrew his fingers, then pushed back in, Cullen’s body accepting him more easily now. “Every mission is torturous, having to pull myself away from my… _handsome… brave… strong_ Commander.” He italicized each adjective with a thrust of fingers. Cullen moaned, and Trevelyan heard him bite the noise off at the end, before it could become a very needy whine.

 “Please, love, I need you. I’m ready,” Cullen demanded after regaining his composure. The Inquisitor pumped his fingers in and out of him a few more times before pulling out. He gathered some of the oil on Cullen’s back and thoroughly slicked it over his cock, then pressed the head of his erection against the Commander’s entrance.

 “Deep breath, dearest,” Trevelyan said. He watched for his lover’s chest to rise, then slid into him as he started to exhale. Cullen hissed a breathless curse as his hands gripped the edge of the desk, his back arching at the deliciously slow invasion.

 “Maker… I never feel like you’ve really come home until I have you like this…” Cullen whispered. Toussaint wasn’t sure if the Commander intended for him to hear it, so he didn’t say anything as he slid inexorably into the man. He stopped finally when he came to rest, fully enveloped in Cullen’s tight heat. Trevelyan put both hands on Cullen’s lower back, spreading the oil around, gently rubbing and massaging his muscles.

 “I’m so bad at doing this quickly, aren’t I?” he asked the Commander, though he hardly expected an answer. “I just can’t help but savor you.” A shudder ran down Cullen’s spine, and he groaned before pushing back against Trevelyan.

 “You can move, love. I’m hardly unused to you,” Cullen said. Toussaint knew he could make him beg for it, but that wasn’t what either of them wanted this time. He moved his hands to grip Cullen’s hips, pulling out nearly all the way, then surging forward in a smooth, slow push. Both men moaned, the Commander the louder of the two. The Inquisitor set a slow pace, making both of them groan at the long, languid strokes. After an interminable minute, Trevelyan shifted slightly to reach under Cullen, wrapping a large, sword-callused hand around his erection. That this movement also caused the Inquisitor’s cock to nudge Cullen’s prostate with every thrust was merely an added benefit. An added benefit that made Cullen’s much more vocal about his enjoyment, swearing blasphemously between moans.

 “Cullen, Maker, you are perfect. I’ve never heard anyone sound as sexy as you do,” Toussaint crooned, then chuckled at the sight of his Commander’s cheeks reddening. “It’s a travesty that you aren’t more used to hearing that.” Instead of speaking, Cullen answered with a hard squeeze of his ass around Trevelyan’s shaft.

 “As much as I adore this, I was not exaggerating about how much I was looking forward to this. I won’t last much longer. Please, give it to me. Harder,” Cullen said, somewhere between commanding and begging. Toussaint was more than happy to oblige, reaching his free hand up to grab a handful of curly, blond hair, pushing Cullen’s upper body flush against the desk. He put a foot on the seat of Cullen’s chair and abruptly sped up, thrusting deep and hard into his lover.

 “Oh, Cullen. Yes, cum for me. Cum with my cock buried in you, love. Please, I love you so much, let me feel you cum on me,” Trevelyan said encouragingly. The Commander could only answer with ragged keens and moans until going abruptly silent, his breath cutting out as he gushed hot seed on the finely finished wood of his desk. His inner muscles squeezed the Inquisitor’s cock almost painfully tight, making him drive into Cullen more erratically, desperately chasing down his own release.

 One of the doors to Cullen’s office swung open. Each of the men had locked a door when the Inquisitor had returned, but they had distracted one another quickly after, and must have forgotten the third door. The scout walked in looking at the report in his hands, not looking up at the Commander until the door had swung back shut.

 “Word for you, Command-” the scout went silent, his eyes wide in alarm. Before Trevelyan’s mind could fully process what was happening, he groaned loudly as he unloaded inside the man beneath him. It wasn’t until he felt Cullen freeze beneath him that the sound of the door and the scout’s voice really sunk into his brain with a rush. The Inquisitor stilled, and both lovers stared wide-eyed back at the scout for a painfully awkward moment of silence until the scout finally broke eye contact nervously.

 “I swear, I didn’t see-”

“ _Get. Out._ ”

“You didn’t see-”

 All three men spoke at once, then stopped. The scout tossed the report blindly at the desk, saluted without looking back in their direction, then fled the room as quickly as humanly possible. Trevelyan winced as he pulled out once the door closed, and Cullen stood up, frowning deeper than the Inquisitor thought he’d ever seen him frown. Which was saying something.

 “I didn’t…” Cullen began, before stopping to sigh and plan his words. “I knew we’d tell people eventually, but this is not how I wanted it to happen.” Trevelyan gathered Cullen into a hug, which was a bit awkward while their pants were around their ankles.

 “Maybe we can convince him to tell everyone you were on top at least,” the Inquisitor murmured, barely keeping himself from laughing. Cullen scowled and smacked Trevelyan’s arm.

 “Andraste’s tits, Toussaint. You know that isn’t what I meant,” Cullen said, frowning deeper as his lover failed harder and harder to not break down into giggles. The younger man gave up entirely, only covering his mouth out of deference to Cullen’s disapproval.

 “Oh come on, you would find this funny, too, if it wasn’t happening to you,” Toussaint gasped between laughs, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

 “But it _is_ happening to me. To _us_. People are going to talk now. What if… I don’t know, what if they think that’s…” Cullen pushed Trevelyan away a few inches, breaking the hug. “What if they think that’s the only reason you keep me as Commander. Despite my… shortcomings?” Trevelyan stopped laughing nearly instantly, though he continued to smile at Cullen as he gently resumed the hug, going slowly so the Commander could push him away if he really meant it. He apparently didn’t.

“Cullen. Dearest. No one is going to think that. Hardly anyone knows what you’re going through, and all of us who do are incredibly proud of you,” he said, pulling up his pants and retying them, then sitting on Cullen’s desk and pulling him to stand between his knees. “You are so strong, and you’re doing so well. No one believes you to have any shortcomings, save perhaps being entirely too handsome and kind for anyone’s own good.” Cullen followed Trevelyan’s lead in redressing, then kept close to him, resting his chin on top of Toussaint’s head. He sighed heavily after a moment of thought.

"I… suppose you’re right. And I suppose now I can kiss you anywhere I’d like with impunity from now on. That’s a plus,” he muttered. Trevelyan smirked up at him.

 “I have somewhere I’d like you to kiss later,” he said. Cullen rolled his eyes and smacked the Inquisitor’s shoulder again before leaning down to press a tender kiss to his stupid grinning mouth.

 

\--

 

“This… is the best present anyone’s ever given me,” Varric said after a moment of stunned silence. Dorian grinned wickedly at the dwarf, waiting for his chuckling to finish before continuing.

 “I overheard the scout reporting to our spymaster. It was apparently quite the lurid scene. The Inquisitor had a handful of the Commander’s hair pinning him to his desk, pants around their ankles. Like something from the Randy Dowager Quarterly,” Dorian said. “And to think, I thought our Commander was all serious and _boring_. This is _delightful_ news.” He rubbed his hands together maniacally, as if he couldn’t decide what to do next with this information.

 “I… I have to write to Hawke about this. She said she thought those two were up to something, and I thought she was joking. I have never been so amazingly wrong in my life,” Varric said with a gleeful smirk.  “Go tell someone else. I need to write this down.” He shooed Dorian away with his hands, though the man only got a few feet away from him before Cassandra stormed into the main hall.

 “Seeker! C’mere, I have an _amazing_ story for you!” Varric called to her. Dorian snickered and lurked just inside the door to the tower as Varric recounted the tale to her. He had to leave to cover his ludicrous giggling when she made a loud, disgusted noise.


End file.
